


Praising Cas

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 19:29:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19707946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Request: @snow-leopardfetishist Can I request some cas smut ♡ you’ve been fantasizing about him for ever.. and one particular evening it’s so bad he can’t stand it anymore and “helps you”. Also you discover in a delicious way he has a praise!kink and a hell of a top mode? ♡





	Praising Cas

**Author's Note:**

> Request: @snow-leopardfetishist Can I request some cas smut ♡ you’ve been fantasizing about him for ever.. and one particular evening it’s so bad he can’t stand it anymore and “helps you”. Also you discover in a delicious way he has a praise!kink and a hell of a top mode? ♡

It’d been about a year since you first met Cas. At first, it was a simple crush. The way that he carried himself, the way that he would watch whoever was speaking with such interest, and those eyes! How could a girl not love those eyes!

A couple months passed, and you felt your fondness for the angel grow. You were glad that no one seemed to notice your effection for him, or they would never let you live it down. He seemed to have eyes for Dean, which was cool, but you couldn’t help wish it was you he looked at.

What really did it, though, was on a case where his shirt had gotten torn. Back at the motel, Dean had offered him one of his. Instead of looking away, you watched as he pulled the tattered shirt from his body and you felt your cheeks heat up. At that moment, you were thankful he was completely human at that point.

Since, you’d thought of him whenever you were alone at night. Sometimes it was innocent, just wondering what it was like for him to hold you, what his lips felt like. Other times, it was so far from innocent. You’d fantasize about the things you wanted to do to him, how his skin would feel against yours, and screaming his name.

It never crossed your mind that he’d been hearing these fantasies of yours. Not once. You never thought that it was getting to him, chipping away at his resolve of not taking you.

The boys were away on a case, one that you weren’t needed for. Which gave you the bunker to yourself. You’d already had dinner, taken a nice long shower, and let yourself air dry while reading in bed. Your mind wandered to a certain someone, and your attention was no longer on the book.

Sighing, you put it off to the side. You shifted slightly, letting your hands roam your body as your mind wandered. Tonight you were wondering what he sounded like in bed, and what it would be like to ride him. You were massaging your breasts when you heard wings. There, at the end of you bed, stood Cas. Your heart pounded in your chest as his eyes moved over your body.

You scrambled to cover yourself after a moment, it sinking in that Cas was in the room. “Cas?” You asked, just above a whisper. Were you dreaming? “Uh….”

“You’ve been thinking of me for some time now.” He said simply. “Tonight seems to be especially… _loud_.” Your face was starting to heat up. “I’ve come to assist you.”

Had you heard him right? He was there to assist you? “Are you sure?” You asked.

He nodded, slowly taking his trench coat off and putting it over the back of your chair. “Your thoughts are very distracting.” He told you, loosening his tie. “Also, I’ve found myself becoming curious about the same things…about you.”

You gasped when you felt his grace move up your legs, making him smirk. Licking your lips, you nodded. He pulled the blanket off the bed, exposing you. Without a word, he knelt between your legs, his eyes locked with yours. “Cas?” You asked.

“Shhh.” He replied, laying on his stomach and going straight to your core. You didn’t know where he learned to use his tongue like he was, but you didn’t care. Your eyes snapped shut, a moan escaping your lips. He alternated between slow and calculated movements, to darting in your entrance. Cas was driving you wild. Slipping two fingers into you, he pumped them slowly. Your hands gripped the sheets, your hips moving on their own. His grace moved up your body to your nipples. You pushed your head back into your pillow, clenching around his fingers and crying out his name.

When he pulled away, his face was shiny with your juices. He snapped his fingers, leaving him bare to you. He was wasting no time in bed it seemed. His lips attacked yours, his tongue begging for entrance. You opened your mouth to him, his mouth swallowing your whimpers as he settled between your legs. “Where on Earth did you learn that? Your tongue… _wow_.” You chuckled against his lips.

He grinned. “I think I’d like to keep that to myself.” You nodded, not really caring enough to push it. Cas slowly entered you, his eyes studying your face. When he was completely sheathed, he moved so his face was in your neck. He left tender kisses on the nape of your neck as he moved.

Your hands went to his shoulders, gripping him tight. “Right there, babe, you feel so good!” You felt him moan against you and smirked. Did he have a thing for praise? He thrust extra hard as he nipped your ear labe, one of his hands reaching down and grabbing your thigh. When your leg was around his waist, he was able to hit that spot with every thrust. “You’re amazing, Cas.” You panted.

Cas pulled away from your neck, smiling down at you. His hips snapped forward, increasing his speed. Your ran your nails lightly down his chest. “Y/N…” He moaned. The way he said your name made your heart flutter.

Watching how his muscles moved, you bit your lip. “You’re fucking perfect, Cas. So good!” He could tell that you were close. He slipped a hand between you, his thumb rubbing your clit. “Cas!” You clenched around him, your back arching.

“Fuck.” He ground out through his teeth.

“Cum for me, Cas. You feel so good!” You wanted to feel him come undone. His grace spread through you, taking your breath away. Leaning forward, his kissed your roughly, holding his hips to yours and filling you.

As you both came down, you giggled. “What?” He asked, concerned about why you were laughing.

You shook your head. “I had no idea that you could hear those fantasies or anything. Or that you’d act on them.”

He pecked the tip of your nose before slowly pulling out and laying next to you. Snapping his fingers, the two of you were covered in a blanket. “Sleep, we’ll work on knocking out a few more fantasies while they’re gone.” You couldn’t help but grin at that.


End file.
